Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessel
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Known to the crews as the "Inexies," Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessels are designed to serve as important pieces of a larger tactical puzzle. With dozens of the Rendili Hammerhead-Class Cruisers protecting the same lines during the run-up to The Mandalorian Wars, fire-control coordination is a key concern. Enter the Vanjervalis Systems computer conglomerate, which proposes a colossal computer to be fitted to a Rendili warship frame. Using the native software codes in a Hammerhead-Class Cruiser, a single Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessel can transmit commands instantaneously and simultaneously to as many as 64 Hammerhead-Class Cruisers, managing their combat systems from a single headquarters. As much flying Space Stations as warships, the 3,100-meter-diameter Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessels moves slowly, safely defended by the dozens of cruisers in the vicinity. Helmsmen refer to the peculier bridge configuration as the "Wishing Well" because it merges visual and electronic data by suspending holographic images over a transparent deck. Adapting the proof-of-concept Swiftsure, the Republic produced less than half a dozen prototypes before The Mandalorians attacked in force. One, Courageous, is helmed by then-Captain Karath at the Battle of Vanquo. Even though he loses The Courageous ''in the escape from Serroco, he helps Randili/Vanjervalis incorporate the knowledge gained into the refit of ''Swiftsure, his next command, which would become the template for the entire production model. Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessel Statistics (CL 19) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -3; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense: 55; +14 Armor Hit Points: 2,050; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 150; Damage Threshold: 255 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Double, Batteries (5) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Light Turbolaser, Batteries (5) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Light Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (2) +15 (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (2) +11* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +67 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 101, Dexterity: 13, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 21 Skills: Initiative -3, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -3, Use Computer +12 Ship Statistics Crew: 4,300 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 2,000 (Troops) Cargo: 50,000 Tons; Consumables: 2 Years; Carried Craft: 144 Aurek Tactical Strikefighters, 24 [[Corellian S-250 Chela-Class Starfighters|Corellian S-250 Chela-Class Starfighters]], 6 Ministry-Class Orbital Shuttles, Various Support Craft Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 10), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale (Estimated value 70 million) Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Double, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 6d10x5 Light Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 3d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15, Damage: 3d10x2 Tractor Beam, Battery (3 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +11 (-9 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Grapple: +67 Tactical Fire The Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessel is designed to function as a platform from which the actions of an entire fleet are coordinated. As a Standard Action, an Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessel can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius. All allied Starships within that area may move 1 square in any direction at the beginning of that Starship's turn. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships